some planets have two suns
by onyourleft126
Summary: Poe brings a boy- and a girl- home. (Experimental ship fic)


As far as Poe is concerned, these are the things he knows for sure:

1\. He's in love with Finn.

2\. Finn is in love with him.

3\. Everyone on base is also in love with Finn (though not, of course, in the way Poe is) in spite of his history with the First Order.

4\. Therefore everyone is cool with their relationship.

5\. And although Finn is utterly devoted to his best friend Rey, who has over time also become Poe's best friend, Rey herself poses no threat to the relationship.

Here's what Poe's not sure of:

1\. He's 100% not also falling in love with Rey.

"No, that still doesn't mean Rey poses a threat to what I've got with Finn," Poe says, when BB-8 whistles questioningly about his last statement. "Note that I said 'also'. I also like her. I like them both. Anyway, I'm not even sure about that or if Finn's just projecting stuff onto me."

BB-8 whistles again. _So what are you gonna do?_

Poe shrugs, "I'm not gonna do anything." He squares his shoulders. "This is just one of those mini-crushes, you know? It'll pass." Although something in the back of his mind tells him he's too old to be having crushes (mini or otherwise) when he already had a boyfriend. Then again, he's just been forced to assess this whole situation with a droid, and he did just recently blow up a planet designed for the express purpose of blowing up planets, and prior to that he had flown a TIE fighter out of captivity and been forcefully memory-scanned by an evil Sith lord (who also happened to be his military idol's extremely wayward son) and even before all of this happened, he'd grown up on a colony planet in a house right next to a Force-sensitive tree. (Yeah, a tree. Long story.) So, all that bunched together plus his growing attraction to Rey under their very unique circumstances sprinkled on top, and Poe was forced to consider the fact that his life was far from conventional. Or even normal. So, why did his relationships have to be?

Finn and Rey, he thinks, drumming his fingers against the side of his X-Wing as BB-8 scans it for damage. Their lives had been far from normal too. Maybe that was why they'd gravitated toward each other. But among the three of them, Poe's the only one who's ever had a solid concept of home and family, and part of him wishes he could share that with them, far beyond the stories he tells of growing up on Yavin IV or the sentences he starts with 'You know, my mom used to say...'.

Then that afternoon Poe gets a transmission from his dad asking when he's going to get to meet his son's boyfriend, and things just sort of fall into place.

"I want to take you to my home planet," he tells Finn that night, stretched out in bed beside him as Finn's still sitting up scanning the news on a datapad.

Finn looks up, "Really?"

Sometimes the standard 'relationship stuff' can still throw Finn for a loop, and when it does Poe thinks it's overwhelmingly cute. And sort of sad, that Finn isn't used to people being genuinely affectionate and caring toward him. Poe smiles. "Of course. I've been thinking about it for a while, and today my dad called...he says he wants to meet you."

Finn's face lights up with the particular smile Poe loves best. "Seriously? He said that?"

"Yeah, Finn." Poe pauses. "So I was thinking we could take a trip to Yavin IV next week."

"Great," says Finn happily.

"Great," Poe curls up next to him.

It's a while before Finn speaks again. "Is it okay if we bring Rey, too?"

The suggestion startles Poe, but he looks up and says "Sure, of course."

"Unless you don't want to," Finn immediately says. "I mean, your dad-"

"My dad will be fine," Poe assures him. "He won't mind. Of course we can bring Rey, buddy, you know I love her too."

 _Shit._ Did he just- was Finn going to-

Thankfully, Finn just smiles again. "So do I. Thanks, Poe. She's going to be so happy."

Disaster averted. For now.

* * *

"Yavin IV?" Rey says with interest, when they tell her over breakfast the next day. "As in, part of the star system where an important Rebellion battle against the Empire took place? That is so cool."

"So that's a yes?" Poe says.

She beams, "Of course! And I'd love to meet your dad," she adds. "He sounds wonderful from all your stories. Besides, Luke has been working me so hard at training, I think it's time to play a vacation card."

That's probably the major thing that draws Poe to Rey. At first, when she'd landed back among the Resistance hauling the elusive and long-lost Luke Skywalker along with her, he had seen her as some sort of enigma. Only Finn had any understanding of her as an actual person, and as time went on he'd grown to see her the way Finn did. She was vibrant, loyal and sweet, and she never once let being a Jedi apprentice get to her head. She was devoted to her training, but always made time to explore and get to know the members of the Resistance, and Poe loved the wide-eyed wonder she still had looking at the world around her. Rey, he concluded after a while, was more than just a girl, but she was still a girl. That made her easy to understand.

Unfortunately, of course, that development led to a very confusing attraction.

"So what kind of ship will we be taking up?" Rey's asking now. "We could use the Falcon. I know Chewbacca wouldn't mind."

Poe shakes his head, "You know I'd love to, but there'll be too many trees as we descend, plus our landing pad doesn't have the space for something that big. We'll have to use a smaller multi-passenger craft if we're gonna do this."

"And we're bringing BB-8, of course," says Finn.

Poe looks scandalized, "Would I ever leave my trusty astromech baby behind?"

"I dunno, man," Finn says, a teasing glint in his eyes, "you did it on Jakku, remember?"

Poe opens and closes his mouth several times, to Rey's laughter, before saying "Now that was a matter of life and death, okay?"

"And besides," Rey says, "if he hadn't, I don't think we all would've have met."

Since she's gotten back, somehow Rey seems wiser, more mature, more aware. Must be the Force, Poe thinks, as he looks at her and says, "You know what? You are totally right."

"That's going to be one cool story to tell your dad," Finn says. "So, next weekend? You sure you don't have a mission that day, Poe?"

Poe folds his hands on the table. "I think we all deserve a little break like this for now."

No matter where in the Galaxy Poe ends up, Yavin IV will always be the most beautiful planet for him. It's home, after all. The three of them, plus BB-8, land near the colony on a moist day, so there's a rainbow waiting for them in the sky when they make it past the outer atmosphere.

The Dameron family home has been built atop a hill, with a good view of the sea cliffs and forest alike. The landing pad hasn't seen a military-grade spacecraft land on it in nearly twenty years, but it's open and clear for Poe to bring down their star flyer safely.

"Well," he says, as he cuts the engine at last, "Home sweet home."

"Whoa," Finn says. He pushes the door open eagerly and jumps out. "Poe, this is awesome, you grew up here? Oh," he says, looking at an ancient (and now derelict) structure nestled in the fork of a tree nearby, "check that out. I would have killed for a tree house as a kid!" Poe watches him, pleased that he likes it so much, yet mourning everything Finn's upbringing as a First Order trooper has denied him. The things he, Poe realizes, sometimes takes for granted.

"I would have killed for trees as a kid," Rey replies, making her own exit off the spacecraft. BB-8 beeps indignantly at being left behind, and in one swift move Rey turns around and Force-lifts it onto the ground. She looks around as if trying to pinpoint the location of a sound only she can hear. "There's a lot of- I mean, this is gonna sound weird, Poe, but I can feel..."

"Oh, didn't he ever tell you?" Finn says excitedly. "Poe's family has got a Force-sensitive tree planted nearby."

Rey stares, "you have a what?"

"All right, guys," Poe says, putting either arm around their shoulders, "first things first- let me introduce you to my dad."

Apparently, Kes Dameron has been eagerly waiting in the foyer for them. He opens the door, a tall and lean man with the same brown skin and warm eyes as his son. The hug he gives Poe is unabashedly affectionate.

"Poe! Welcome back, son!" Before Poe even knows it he's getting a kiss on either side of his cheeks and he may or may not have heard Finn stifle a giggle. "It's so great to have you here. Where's your cheeky little droid? Hell, where's your boyfriend?" Kes nudges Poe out of the way to get a good look at Finn. "Hello, young man! You must be Finn."

"Uh, hi," Finn says, stunned, but apparently Kes has become blind to awkwardness in his age as he leans in to give Finn an enormous, similarly affectionate hug (though without the kisses.)

Finn's grinning like an idiot at this warm welcome. "Um, it's nice to finally meet you, Sir. I mean, Sergeant-"

"Not anymore," Kes says gently, with a twinkle in his eye. "I don't fight wars anymore, son. That's your generation's job. Call me Kes. So pleased to meet you; Poe has told me the most wonderful things-" now the older man moves on to Rey, who's still standing in the doorway. "And you! I was told to expect another guest today, but I could never have prepared for one as lovely as you." Kes embraces her as well. "Rey, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir- I mean, Kes," she replies.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Kes says delightedly, shutting the door. He stoops to pat BB-8 on the head, "and hello to you too, you little troublemaker!" He straightens and shooes them further into the house, "Make yourselves comfortable, youngsters! This house hasn't seen any off-world visitors in too long a time. And it's even longer since Poe's brought home a romantic partner-"

"Dad," says Poe, embarrassed.

"- and now he graces our dwelling with _two_ -"

"Dad!" Poe exclaims.

Kes throws his hands up in surrender. "All right! If it makes you so uncomfortable. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes..." Kes practically glides off into the kitchen, leaving Poe, Finn, Rey and BB-8 alone in the living room.

Poe grins. "So. That's my father."

"I love him already," Finn immediately says. His grin is practically lighting the whole room and warming Poe's heart. "He's so nice. Really."

Rey nods, "You're lucky to still have him."

Poe smiles back at her. He motions to a row of old pictures lined up on the wall, "Well, this is here in case you ever wondered what I looked like as a kid."

"All the time, actually," Finn says, rising to examine the pictures. "Oh, I can definitely see where you get your good looks from. Is this your mom?"

Lieutenant Shara Bey gazes happily from multiple photos at the three of them. In one she's got a helmet on, posing next to an ancient X-Wing model. In another she and Kes are standing arm in arm outside their home. There are quite a few of her with her son, hugging or carrying him, the semblance between them almost uncanny, but Rey's gaze lingers on a portrait of her sitting in the garden wearing a white summer dress.

"She was lovely," she murmurs, remembering that Poe had told them, not too long ago, that she had died in a flight crash when he was eleven.

"You have no idea," Poe says, and looks away before the memories threaten to overwhelm him.

The house changes ever so slightly every time Poe drops by, but it's still undeniably the same one he grew up in. Idly he wonders what it'll be like several years in the future, when Kes too was gone- would the house remain empty, or would life leave space for Poe to come back to it for good, hopefully with Finn at his side, no more wars following them through the door?

Was there room for Rey in all of this?

He's jolted out of his thoughts by the reappearance of Kes, wearing an apron and a big, smug smile on his face. "Lunchtime, youngsters. I hope you're hungry."

"Actually, going through hyperspace makes me forget I ever ate anything," laughs Rey. "Be right there!"

She slips one hand in Finn's, one in Poe's, and walks with them to the dining area on the deck outside, and Poe realizes that being this way between them feels more right than when he's with either of them alone.

Kes makes Finn and Rey laugh until they nearly fall off their seats. He tells them stories of the old wars. He listens eagerly to Finn when he relates the tale of how he met Poe and talks pilot with Rey. They're all clearly very taken with each other, and Poe's just glad they're getting along much better than he expected.

"Young lady, my wife Shara knew Luke Skywalker personally," Kes is telling Rey now. "She flew a particularly important mission for him to retrieve a Force-sensitive tree grown by the Empire."

"But," Poe adds, "Skywalker didn't know that there were in fact two Force-sensitive trees in the equation."

"So when they got back, he gave one to her," Kes finishes happily, "and we planted it here and we've been looking after it ever since." He looks at Poe puzzled, "Or has it been looking after us?"

"Yeah, I heard about that," Rey says with enthusiasm.

"It's just over there," Kes says, pointing with his spoon out over the yard. "You and Finn can go take a look at it. Over there, just a little to the-"

"Actually," Rey says, rising, "I think I can sense where it is. May I, Kes?"

Kes smiles at her, "You're more than welcome."

"Come on, Finn!" Rey coaxes, and he follows her off the deck and down into the garden.

Kes starts clearing the table, and Poe helps.

"Well?" is the first thing he says when they get back inside. His father faces him.

"Well, I love them," he says, spreading his hands. "I love them both. They're both extraordinary in their ways. But what's important is that _you_ love them both."

Poe just nods. Kes leans his elbows on the counter, regarding his son with an almost sardonic kind of affection.

"You love Finn."

"No shit."

"The girl, too."

Poe sighs. "That's what I'm not sure about." He meets his father's eyes. "How do you know?"

Kes laughs, "Poe! You've been bringing home boys _and_ girls since you were old enough to date. A part of me wanted to wait till you made up your mind which one you'd go for in the end, but then you joined the Resistance and I feared that'd put an end to your dating. That you'd fall in love with the sky and land for no one else."

Poe crosses his arms, not aggressively, but to attempt a sense of security. "But then I met Finn."

"But there's also Rey," says Kes. "And now I see you still can't make up your mind between girls and boys. Now I know you don't have to."

Poe exhales. He has no idea what he was expecting his father to say, but he hadn't expected dealing with this to be so deceptively easy. Kes Dameron can read people like a book. It's always made it hard for Poe to lie to him as a child, but he's grateful for it now.

"But how does that work out?" Poe asks, and suddenly he's fifteen years old again, navigating first-time romance with his father in the kitchen. "I already have Finn. How is there going to be room for Rey?"

Kes stacks the plates with care, "You'll make room for her. In fact, I think she fits in with you two rather well."

"But three of us-"

"So?" Kes says. "Whoever said you can't have both? Some planets have two suns."

"I don't know anyone who's ever done that before," Poe states, and he's back to being thirty-two and grounded in reason (or so he thinks.)

Kes shrugs. "First time for everything. Your mother would agree with me. She'd love the hell out of them, too."

Poe glances back outside, where Rey and Finn have located the Force-sensitive tree. BB-8's followed them, and Rey is laughing at something it's said and translating for Finn. His father comes to stand next to him.

"I'm aware that neither of them have known their families," Kes says. "I hope you let them know that there'll always be a place for them here. This house was always built for three, after all." He looks at Poe. "And you? Your heart is literally so big, there's room for more than one in there."

Poe nods. "Thanks, Dad."

He squeezes Poe's shoulder before moving forward and calling out, "Hey, you kids want dessert?"

Finn and Rey look up, "Yes, please!"

They join the Damerons on the deck again. Finn leans in, pressing a kiss to Poe's cheek.

"Hey, thanks again taking us all the way out here," he says as Rey loops one arm comfortably around Poe's.

Poe chuckles, "Of course, guys. This is your home too."

"Do you really mean that?" Rey says softly.

He can see Kes smiling at him from beyond the doorway.

Poe grins at her, "Yes, I do."

He's got Rey on one arm and Finn on the other, and together they walk back into the house, and he's thinking maybe trying this out, whatever it is, won't be as hard as he feared.

* * *

He talks it out with Finn the night they get home. Finn listens, and his reaction is priceless- a simple shrug and an "Okay, cool. What next?"

Poe stares. "You're okay with this?"

"Am I okay with this?" Finn says incredulously. "Honestly, buddy, I can't think of any other way to go. This feels so right, I can't believe we didn't think of it before!"

Poe exhales in relief. "Okay. Okay."

"Okay," Finn says excitedly. It's like flying a TIE fighter out of captivity all over again.

Poe nods. "So, we're gonna do this."

They do.

"Rey," Finn says at once, when she joins them for breakfast the following morning, slightly perspiring from her early exercises with Master Skywalker.

She looks up. "Hmm?"

Finn glances at Poe, who glances back. Finn clears his throat. "You know that Poe and I are boyfriends, right?"

Rey nods, puzzled. "Um, yeah."

"And we love each other very much," Finn continues, "but we can't help but feel like something's...missing."

Rey raises her eyebrows and lowers her porridge spoon, "Oh, you want a kid?"

That does it for Poe. He's nearly falling off his chair trying not to laugh, and Finn's just sitting there in shock.

"What? No, no! Rey, we, uh-" he looks at her seriously, "we want to ask if you wanna be part of our relationship too."

Rey stares. "What?"

"It'll be the three of us," Poe says, having sobered slightly. "You, me, Finn- like a love triangle, except, y'know, reciprocated on all sides."

"A boyfriend, a boyfriend...and a girlfriend," Rey says slowly. There's a moment's trepidation where both men watch her for her reaction or response, anything.

Rey shrugs, just like Finn. "Weren't we kind of already?"


End file.
